


Galaxy On Fire: Legion of Wolves

by Shadowangel615



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Dark, Death, Heavily Inspired by Warhammer 40k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowangel615/pseuds/Shadowangel615
Summary: Dire Wolves are as deadly as they are barbaric, yet as honorable in their duty as well.





	Galaxy On Fire: Legion of Wolves

The All Seeing Emperor led some of the finest legions in his time- from the legendary Dragon Legion led by Ludwig Van Drake to the devoted Golden Lords led by Chronos -yet none were as savage or "unique" as the Dire Wolves Legion. The Dire Wolves, led by the youngest and most violent Warson Lupis Moonborn, are the very definition of barbaric. The Dire Wolves devour the hearts of their enemies to gain more power and enter battle in a wild fury. They recruit young soldiers after they are born and begin their training by teaching them the extent of their rage through simulations and physical abuse. When they were at the age of 4, most of these "pups" were to be short tempered and despise those above them. Boys would be given a mentor and be abused as the mentor saw fit to the point of breaking while the women were forced to take apart their titans and sort out their pieces before putting it back together by the end of the day. If either were to fail in their duties, they were forced to sleep in the harsh blizzards that constantly plagued the planet, leading to many deaths of the pups. In this stage, the pup is, by no means, protected by any law. the pup can be raped daily, stabbed, beaten, tied to a post, starved, and much more, as by now they must have their rage nurtured by any means necessary. By 13, the pups were expected to have nurtured their rage and kill without hesitation. This is proven when the pups are ordered to kill their mother or an infant without hesitation while being overseen by their mentor. If the child fails, they are forced to kill innocents again and again until they can kill without a second thought. This is very rare, but when it happens, sometimes a majority of the people in their cities are killed. Once they succeed, they are no longer pups, but now wolves. They celebrate the rest of the day with the other warriors before they are given their first training exercise, wrestling the strongest warrior for the boys, and firing at targets for the girls. For every time the boys are pinned to the ground, they are beaten, for every shot the girls miss, they have their fingers broken. This is meant to shorten their temper and give them a reason to keep trying. By 18, they are sent on a two year journey to a temple in order to become wolves. This is the one time they are taught something positive, companionship. They must brave the trials together as a pack and leave no other behind, for if they do, they are killed all at once. If they arrive with all their comrades in tow, a ritual is performed where they eat the heart of the very beast their legion is named after, a Dire Wolf, and are painted in the blood of the beast. Only then are they truly warriors and given the armor of a Dire Wolf.

Our story takes place on a battle cruiser commanded by General Skarn, or, Swiftfang as he is called by his brothers and sisters. He has taken his fleet to the defense of the Fenrir system of the galaxy they inhabit. His ship, the Iron Claw, was massive and of Legion design. On it's broadsides were ten heavy Ignis cannons on each side while a massive railgun rested inside the hull. On top, six plasma turrets kept watch, wach one packing the firepower of a comet against a skyscraper. The black and gray designs decorated the outside of the ship while their insignia lay under it's name painted in white on both sides of the ship. The Iron Claw was a magnificent ship, she was, but not as magnificent as their Warson's ship, the legendary Hell's Inferno, the only ship in the Dire Wolves Legion permitted a weapon capable of destroying entire worlds, the Perniciem cannon.

Swiftfang stood on the bridge, dressed in his bulky gray armor, as his gaze focused on the planet Fenrir, a strange planet bearing the coldest of tundras and the most active of volcanoes. It was a mysterious place often used by the Dire Wolves to send traitors to beg for repentance for entire years. Swiftfang had heard tell of a pack of basilisks trying to inhabit this mysterious place. If there was to be any beasts who inhabited this system, it would be the Dire Wolves and the Dire Wolves alone.

"Scouts, report." He spoke in a dry voice, much like sandpaper across your face.

"Sire," one of the officers said and turned to him, "we've detected approximately 100,000 Basilisk readings on the surface."

"Bring up the pict feed from the drones we sent out a week ago." Swiftfang said.

"Understood sire." The officer said and brought up the view from the drones sent out to the planet.

Anthropomorphic creatures were shown with preparing for war by arming themselves with Hornet Rifles, Splatterguns, and razor halberds. Massive bipedal walkers called Masher Beasts, the Basilisk version of Titans, patrolled the outside of their camp armed with Hive Rockets, Murder Saws, and Miniguns. The Basilisk leader here was a large lizard wearing the most armor and carrying the biggest melee weapon, a large Scimisaw.

"Recall the drones and prep the drop pods officer."

"Yes sire."

"You, initiate standby protocols."

"As you command sire."

"And you, send word to the War Son's fleet, we have discovered the nest of our foe. Once that's done I want part of the fleet to scout for other ships."

"Your word is my command sire."

"Good, and may the great wolf protect us."

Swiftfang returned to his quarters to his private armory. An armor stand stood there holding only his helmet, a gray helm with a black visor engraved with a wolf's maw around the mouth area. he took it and it locked into place before his hud came online and began recycling oxygen. He took up a heavy Repentance Rifle and set it on his back before grabbing his massive longsword, Hel, and his Thunder Scutum, which shocked to life at the pull of a trigger. He twirled Hel once and it's true power as a Psyche Sword was revealed when Black Ice serrated it's edge before quickly evaporating. He sheathed Hel and set his shield aside before taking the banner he wore as a cape to boost his allies' morale. 

When finished, he made his way to the landing bay at the center of the ship. Upon his arrival, the Knights stood in their bulky armor, their's not being as decorated as Swiftfang's, and gripping their heavy weapons while the assault teams stood with their assault rifles, shotguns, and sniper rifles as well as their winter camo Combat EVA Suits, which made them seem more like modern soldiers if not for the closed visor helmets and Harpy Packs. Standing behind each soldier was a Titan, bipedal and armed with a bayoneted Focus Shot and a Tesla Arc on their back while massive TCQBs (Titan Close Quarters Blade) rested in their rune-decorated sheaths on the hip of the machines.

Swiftfang began to pace back and forth as he shouted the prayers all Legions under the All-Seeing Emperor's rule said, although it was revised to fit the wolf theme of the Dire Wolves.

"WHAT IS YOUR DUTY?!"

"TO DIE FOR THE GREAT WOLF!"

"WHAT DOES THE GREAT WOLF WANT?!"

"OUR DEATHS IN HIS STEAD!"

"WHAT IS DEATH?!"

"DEATH IS NOTHING!"

They repeated that three more times before the men boarded the shuttles that would take them down to the surface. The Titans, being too large to fit inside the crew, were carried as cargo and would be dropped one by one as soon as the shuttle was ready. Around 52 ships were sent to the planet's surface, each filled to the brim with fanatical soldiers, each thinking of the next kill. Swiftfang himself, gripped his rifle in both hands as he recited his oath as a Paladin in the Legion, eyes closed and voice hushed as he prayed that the All-Seeing Emperor would protect them in this fight against their foe. When they felt some of the weight drop, Swiftfang opened his eyes as he watched for the doors to the ship to open.

The second those doors were lowered, he yelled, "DEATH TO THE ENEMY!" and led the assault team into the battle. His allies yelled as they cried out in rage, the mere sight of the enemies having unlocked their feral instincts. The eyes of the Dire Wolves began to gleam red with rage due to an implant placed inside each one of them that enhances one's rage and physical abilities, even more so for the knights. Bullets soon began to fly from both sides after they came in range. Swiftfang took cover behind a pile of snow and peeked over to begin picking off Basilisk shooters with ease. His bullets spun through the air as he scored headshot after headshot, which sent bits of Basilisk brains and bone all around after it destroyed their heads almost immediately. Suddenly there was a loud bang, then a whistle, then an even louder explosion nearby that took out an Assault team.

_'Mortars...'_ He thought.

He looked to see another mortar shell come crashing down that ended up taking out one of their Titans, yet at the same time taking out one of their own Masher Beasts. Swiftfang holstered his rifle and drew his weapons for melee combat and activated the Thunder Scutum at full power. A massive barrier cracking with crimson electricity was formed and blocked the poisoned bullets of the Basilisk. An assault team and two knights gathered behind him and opened fire on Basilisks who jumped over the walled base.

Swiftfang began taking long strides forward with his allies close behind him to make the push towards the walls, yet the closer they got, the more punishment the storm wall began to take. But with luck, they managed to reach the wall and pressed their backs to it. Swiftfang gestured for two of the soldiers to set up grappling hooks on the ground and had them aim for a watch tower. All assault teams had four of these on two of their units as it was required for all assault teams to come to a battle prepared. The soldiers set some large cylindrical objects in the ground with skewer-like tips sticking out. They fired them into the watch tower before they started pulling it down. Basilisks inside panicked when they heard the sound of metal groaning and bending before they were crushed by the debris in less than a minute.

Swiftfang put a hand to the side of his helmet to activate his comms and said, "This is Swiftfang to the Iron Claw, repeat, this is Swiftfang to the Iron Claw, do you copy?"

"Iron Claw to Swiftfang, we've a report, two Basilisk Warmonger Ships have exited Lightspeed."

"Affirmative, order The Monsoon and Night Guard to hold them off until my return. Meanwhile, we require air support down here."

"Affirmative Swiftfang, will send air support will arrive in, approximately, ten minutes."

"Understood, also, release all drop pods on my location."

"At your command Sire, Iron Claw out."

The comms went out and the men waited before they saw the drop pods ablaze in the atmosphere. They were coming fast, so the men got out of the way before one of them tore down the wall they were just at while others were also blasted out of the sky. Some, however, managed to land inside the enemy base and destroy some of their storage houses. The breach sent most of the Basilisks to meet them in battle, which Swiftfang gladly accepted. His eyes began to glow as his rage finally came out and gave him strength. He thrust his blade through one basilisk trying to bash his head in with a club and cleaved another in two. There was a loud bang behind him and he turned to see a Basilisk with a Splattergun holding what was left of one of the Assault units before he crushed him against the wall with his scutum, which led to a rather gruesome demise. The Basilisk was shocked to the point where he exploded and left a mess of blood all over Swiftfang. He wiped the blood off his visor and growled in disgust before he went to a nearby upper half of a basilisk.

He took his helmet off and set it aside as well as sheathed his weapons before lifting it into the air and reaching into it's body to pull out a long and thick vein connecting two hearts. He chomped down on them and the vein before his eyes glowed brighter and nearly sent him into a blind rage. He charged at a Basilisk and tackled her to the ground before pummeling her relentlessly until she was a pile of mush. Another came at him and he gouged he grabbed it by the head before gouging his eyes out and throwing it to the ground to bleed out. He spotted one trying to run away and grabbed it by the ankles and flipping it onto its backside before he reached into its mouth and down its throat to pull out a string of intestines. He let off a loud roar and forced the basilisks to back off for a moment in fear. It was one thing to fight an enraged Dire Wolf, but fighting an enraged Dire Wolf at his best was another thing in its entirety.

A Masher Beast tried to attack him this time, but what he did next would show these Basilisks the true extent of his rage. He ran with a primal stance to the Masher Beast, knocking aside any basilisks unfortunate enough to be in his path and stomping on the ones below him. He shouldered the Masher Beasts leg and sent it staggering backward before he used all his strength and rage to throw the giant machine into a nearby Munitions Depot and created a massive, fiery explosion that sent debris everywhere. He roared one more time as the last of his rage left him and fell to his knees. His eyes returned to normal and his throat ached from his yelling, but he would put it aide.

One of his knights approached with his helm and said, "for you, Swiftfang."

"Thank you." Swiftfang said and put his helmet back on.

Just as he did, he heard the yell of the enemy's leader, "PALADIN! COME OUT FROM THE BACKS OF YOUR SOLDIERS AND FACE ME!"

Everyone in the area stopped before looking at him and parted as Swiftfang walked through. He stepped to the lizard and stared into his reptilian eyes before the thing made a hissing sound and pointed his Scimisaw at him. He understood what the lizard wanted and saw him as no threat to the Legion, so he took a few steps beck and drew Hel from its scabbard. The lizard whirled his weapon and revealed its true power when it became coated in flames. Swiftfang was unimpressed. The black ice formed on his own weapon before the Lizard charged and tried to strike him from above. Yet he was pretty humiliated when Swiftfang used only one arm to parry the strike and stood still as he did. The lizard struck at him three more times to try and get him again but ended up getting humiliated by the Paladin after he continued to use a single arm to parry his strikes. Swiftfang sighed and shook his head, having hoped for the lizard to put up somewhat of a fight. Instead, this was merely practice in his eyes. He decided to end the fight and severed the head of the Lizard effortlessly from his body.

Just then, their aerial support arrived and began carpet bombing the base, sending the already broken basilisks running faster. Swiftfang mumbled to himself about the lateness of the bombers as he got onto a shuttle that had landed outside the base and took it back up to chase down the remaining vessels. As a last note, beware to those who would dare face the fury of the Dire Wolves. Should you fight them, run and pray to whatever god you worship that they do not find you, lest you fall victim to the wrath of the Dire Wolves.


End file.
